The Mist
|-|Darkness Itself= |-|The Black Fog= |-|Abstract Fog String Theory= |-|The Endless Bottom of Abstract Darkness= |-|Abstract |- Darkness= |-|Eternal Nothing= Summary The Mist is a dark and silent unidentifed Location, it is the very fog that separates Bubbles, it is the very opposite of Light. It is the very cosmic mist that surrounds Omniverses. Many Beings attempt the True Impossible, but they were never found, they never return, countless ages passed. The Mist is otherwise known as the Real Life Nothing and beyond, it is also known to make up the fabric of the Multiverse and it is called the Black Hole. Powers and Stats Tier: Impossible to Define++++ '''(At the very least, it is Abstract, Formless and Virtually Limitless.) | '''Unknown (Nobody has ever understand it enough.) | '''At least '''End++ Name: The Mist (The Dark Void), (The Nothingness of Existence.) Origin: It is the very Origin itself, | Unknown Gender: None (Entire Structures that trancsend all existence and every Plnack Time itself don't have a specific Gender.) Age: True Eternal | Irrelevant, '''(This has been a Paradoxal Logic ever since the beginning of Beings that thrive existence itself, was it Nothing or The Creator that ever came first?) '''Classification: A mist, a Dark Void (A completely formless and Abstract Existence) Powers and Abilities: Darkness Manipulation '''(It is the very Darkness itself, its existence is within Dark, as it passes through Infinite Omniverses, it annihilates and shatters any source of brightless or light within its path ), Paradox Creation (Anyone that goes near it gets sucked into Spatial and Parallel Fabric and Dimensions collapsing on them.), 'Destruction '(Destroys anything its path.), 'Immortality, '(Types 5, 9, Irrelevant), Does and doesn't exist as its Black and Nothing although it is the very meaning itself, as the meaning of Nothing still exist its existence, will Exist even if Meaning, Logic and the Laws of Nature itself collapse on itself.) 'Omnilock '(Exist beyond all realms and all of creation, every realm that existed or had meaning, theres always a Dark Void of Nothingness that penetrates the existence of all Realms itself. Its believed a dark emptiness of Space exist as Nothing beyond.) 'Spatial-Time Manipulation '(Black Holes and paradoxes can bend Space-Time itself.) 'Attack Potency: Irrelevant End '(The Mist itself travels and destroys and penetrates light itself, it is the very bound of Darkness and very Abstract, it travels like the wind and penetrated the Aleverse and the JBW Mythos verse leaving it Lifeless and Nothing) 'End '(It is Nothing itself and penetrates all realms, It is truly the highest plane of Existence, only par with Heaven and Hell itself.) 'End '(Anyone that goes near it gets crushed in their existence.) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(The Light shines at the very top, while the Bottom is an endless fog of Darkness which has its own parallel Universes and its own size is endless. It surrounds all Bubbles and Universes. Around it are endless Dimensions.), | 'True Irrelevancy, '(Exist everywhere where there isn't light. Its also been explained that when you shatter Light, Darkness approaches faster than you turning off the Candle itself.) 'End '(It is otherwise known as the Real Life nothing, it penetrates every realm in Existence, it is otherwise known as beyond Heaven and Hell.) 'Striking Strength: End, '(The Fog itself is a Paradox, any being attempted to seal its existence only has their own Destruction and all Parallel and Spatial Dimensions collapse on their Existence, it crushes its own opponent and even breaks their own meaning and their own existence until nobody ever remembers them or such.) 'Durability: End '(The Mist is completely formless, Abstract and every Blast, capable of One-Shoting entire Fictions itself, it only goes through it, It is the very Darkness and Nothing itself, it is beyond truly no meaning and beyond No Logic and Metamath itself. It is the nothingness itself, the concept of Nothing itself, even if Non-Fiction itself has been eradicated, Nothing will exist.) '''Stamina: None Range: Truly Irrelevancy, '''(Exist in a Nothingness beyond all realms, it is the Nothingness beyond all Existence, meaning, Logic, etc.) '''Intelligence: None Weaknesses: None Others Note: Characters that lost to Nothing lost to this. Notable Victories: Myron Legenrok (Says that he would lose to Nothing.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Darkness Users Category:Abstracts Category:Existence itself Category:THE BEST Category:Killed Satan Category:Killed Jesus Category:Killed God Category:Stronger than the Spectral Destroyers Category:A true God of Gods of Gods of Gods of Gods of Godly forces beyond even the likes of Crimson Khorne Category:Uselessnoob245's Profile Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Stronger than Crimson Khorne, The Emerald Emperor, Aurum, Omni-Gigyas and HATE itself